Amargein
:Amargein was a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. : Amargein was a member of Donleavy's Clan, serving under the leadership of Donleavy the Third. Under his leadership, she was killed in a battle against Herrick's Clan. Description Appearance : Amargein was a lithe, small she-cat. She had thin muscles and the build of a runner. The she-cat had a short, thick coat that was almost a tawny-brown colour. She had thin tabby stripes that almost couldn't be seen along her sides, but, were more noticeable on her face, legs, and tail. Her belly and muzzle were a lighter colour. She had tall, triangular ears, one of which had the tip missing. Amargein had a few scars here and there from her life. She also had almond-shaped eyes that were a grass-green colour and very clear. Character : Amargein is a cat loyal to a fault; she knows that the scale of morality is not just black and white. The she-cat has a very strong sense of what should be right and what should be wrong, perhaps an opinion and character trait better left to a cat, not of her Clan. It is safe to say that she struggles with the concept of the way her Clan is run, thinking that it is too old-fashioned. Amargein believes there should be more equality in the world and this defines the way she does act in her day to day life. : Her only major character flaw is her mind. Thistlefur isn't afraid to speak up for injustices against her kin and closer Clanmates. She isn't afraid that she might be executed for her treasonous thoughts because she isn't afraid. Now, she won't go against her leader's word as she much more of a sheep than a wolf. However, she makes it known that her displeasure is apparent. Amargein believes her loyalty is likely more aligned to her Clanmates more than the leader. But, she wasn't named for her loyalty at all so who knows truly what this cat has stored away in her head. She is an outwardly kind and helpful member of her Clan and doesn't slack off, it just isn't in her to do so. Skills : Amargein has proven herself a worthy member of her Clan, hunting and protecting when needed as per her leader's orders. More often than not, she will follow orders blindly at times, but, has a strong sense of morality when it's needed. Biography : Amargein lived most of her early life as a loner in the company of two toms, Flynn and Elias. The three weren't kin, but, rather friends that decided it was easier to survive if they could work altogether. Originally, Amargein was supposedly from an early Clan, but, due to the level of misogyny within the group, left it. It is from there, that with her companions, they joined Donleavy's Clan as respected members. : The she-cat is shown to be often put on patrols to check borders. Donleavy the Third asks her to take Flynn and Elias to check borders due to suspicious activity coming from a rival Clan. Later on, Amargein participates in the battle against Herrick's Clan and sadly loses her life fighting to protect her homeland. Relationships Peers :Donleavy III ::Amargein respected her leader due to his wiseness and as well as the fact that he respected each member of his Clan. Before her life in his Clan, she'd come from parts that often didn't respect the she-cats at all. The fact that he would talk to her like a normal cat made her never question her loyalty to him and his Clan. :Flynn & Elias ::The three of them often work well together due to them all being a similar age. Amargein respected the two toms greatly and always had a good laugh working with them and sharing nests. She was often assigned to patrols with the two because of their tight-knit skills. She enjoyed the competition of working with them closely as the three of them would all egg each other on to push themselves. Quotes Images Life Image Pixels Category:She-cats Category:Mentioned Character